Close Kiss
by mimorins
Summary: Hey YOU! YES YOU! You love SKET dance don't yah? Well you're in luck! Bossun has something on his mind. It's up to Himeko and Switch to find out what's up. When she learns about it, how will she react? What does Bossun do to her? Bossun x Himeko Oneshot here. Remember the title is very very into the storyline PIC CREDIT: weheartit/entry/15496920/via/lunar licht


**Hello mina-san! Misty here! Any SKET dance fans out there?~ I know I love it owo! Seeing that you clicked on this fanfic you must like it. Be expecting a big surprise at the end! Please follow & review! I love yah'! Enjoy this one-shot**

"Bossun!" Himeko says as she quickly slams the club door open to let herself in.

Bossun who lied unusually quietly on a chair didn't even look at her. The irritated Himeko was only showed on the outside. She let out the usually in control 'yankee' expression on her face, but on the inside she was hurt. What might the reason be? Himeko didn't know what was going out with Bossun. Every since yesterday morning he was acting strangely quiet. So quiet, she didn't even notice him the first time she saw him that day. The reason she felt hurt was because Bossun wasn't being open with her. They have been best pals' for a while now. She supposed that he would just come out straight with it.

"Himeko," Switch says in his usual computer generated voice.

"Yeah," she says as she sits beside him

"Did you find it out yet?" Switch says. The typing on his keyboard is the only echo in this room. Even louder then Himeko careless 'Yeah'.

"Bossun isn't saying anything!" Himeko complains quietly "Watch,"

She looks at him again. He's lazily just lying there staring up out the window. But the expression on his face seemed like he was think hard about something. It never took Bossun _this _long to figure something out. Maybe it might have been a difficult customer that came in, and he didn't want to say anything until he figured it out. Maybe it was Dante again! No… that's NOT like him at all.

"Hey Bossun! Oy listen!" Himeko says. She gets up and stands in front of him, hand in hip. Her face is dazzled by the intensity in his. He looked somewhat puzzled. Himeko shrugs Bossun lightly to catch his attention. Seeing that it didn't work she does it harder, harder until she gave up.

Bossun opens his mouth slowly. Himeko and Switch's eyes light up. As they await this long awaited response they run up as close as possible to him. His first word "Hey…"

"Yeah yeah!" Himeko says contently "What is it!?"

"Himeko…"

"Oh he's talking to _youu_!" Switch says enthusiastically which influences the speed of his keyboard to be faster.

"That felt good can you do it again?" Bossun says

Much to the two's disappointment they give up and sit back down. Switch suggests they begin to investigate. Himeko agrees and they leave the clubroom to Bossun alone. Since it was lunch time, everyone was on break. The two head to the Student Council first.

"Fujisaki?" Tsubaki asks "No, he didn't come by the here… what are you wearing!? STRANGE CLOTHING DURING SCHOOL HOURS IS FORBIDDEN!"

Switch and Himeko pull the hats of their Sherlock Holmes cosplay down to conceal their faces. "Thank you very much Tsubaki," They say in unison. They use a very deep, suspicious voice as the magically leave that room.

"Okay who's next? Where might have Bossun gone in the morning?" Himeko asks.

"Hmm, didn't the softball team have practice yesterday morning… maybe he went there."

"EHHHHH!? I'm not going to ask how you know that! But you're right, let's ask Captain,"

"Bossun eh? Well I saw him this morning, he was usually early though! Practice started at 6:30 AM, and he was there when I got here so who knows?" Captain informs.

"Chiaki-chan!" someone calls from the field "We have to get back to practice!"

"Hold on! Captain, um did you know where he went?" Himeko asks

"I only saw him go behind the school, wait… Chuuma-sensei! He went there too!" Captain quickly says before going back.

"Thanks bye!" Himeko waves.

"Sensei!" The two say once again in unison, they barge into the room and walk up "What were you doing with Bossun around 6:30 AM yesterday morning!"

"Onizuka…Usui…you make that sound so…" Chuuma-sensei begins.

"SHUT UP!" Himeko yells

"Okay… okay…" he says in his usual mellow voice. "Hmmm, Fujisaki. Well yesterday since Suzu was sleeping over at Remi's I came to school early. I went through the back door because the front door was locked, and saw him. I asked him what was he doing so early and he said he was waiting for someone,"

"HMMM! WHO IS IT?!" Himeko asks

"I have no idea." He says "Why don't you try Yuuki-san? She's also usually here early."  
_

They dashed into the occult club room, and pulled Yuuki out in the hallway.

"Switch-kun, that wasn't very nice. I could just put a spell on you," Yuuki says in her eerie voice.

"Yuuki-san! Did you see Bossun yesterday morning!?" Himeko asks ignoring what she said.

"Bossun-kun… I may have. But I don't think I remember seeing him," Yuuki says

"Just give us an answer…" Himeko says dumbfounded

"But if this helps, I saw Agata-kun here yesterday."

"How will that help us!" Himeko cries

"Wait Himeko! She's right, Agata may know something!" Switch says.

Agata who was no longer the President, sat on the roof alone because they called him up there from his class.

"Hey Agata, why did you come here so early yesterday?" Himeko asks to get straight to the point.

Agata let's out his usual 'KAKAKAKA,' chuckle before answering "Thanks for … noticing? Well Saaya said she absolutely needed to talk to someone yesterday morning, I didn't trust her on her own, so I came."

"Someone… does that mean… Bossun!" Himeko says

"Where did she go to meet this 'person'" Switch asks

"You know, behind the main building."

Switch walks slowly behind Himeko, he knew exactly what happened! Himeko one the other hand dashed cluelessly back to the clubroom. Bossun didn't move from his spot. Again he didn't look at her. This time she didn't attack him with words. She just sat on a table silently.

"Bossun," she says calmly

"Hmm?" he finally says

"What did you talk to Saaya about yesterday?" She asks

He lifts himself off the chair and stares at her "Oh, so you found out huh?"

"Not really, I just know you came early yesterday to talk to her." Himeko says

"No, she wanted to tell me something,"

"Oh… really," Himeko got more nervous by each word. She couldn't stop her face from flushing in embarrassment.

"Himeko…your face is all red." Bossun informs "Are you sick?"

"Huh? No… I'm just embaressed. It's awkward talking to you like this." She says

"Oh,"

"Bossun… by any chance… did she …"

"What?"

"c-c-c-c-,"

"Spit it out!"

"C-onf-f-f-e,"

"Himeko!"

"CONFESS HER FEELINGS TO YOU?!" she blurts out

"Oh…" Bossun says. He pauses for a while "Yeah,"

"Oh is that so." Himeko says slightly depressed "What did you say back?"

"I said that I wasn't interested in her in 'that' way,"

Bossun comes closer to her. Himeko blushes violently. "What's with you!?" Bossun says "You were never so nervous before."

"You never came so close before!"

"No! I never came this close before!" Bossun steps in closer. Centimeters on divided their lips apart. The hands that were shoved in his hoodie was now on her knees. Although Himeko was higher than him because she sat on the table, she felt that he was. She never felt so out of words ever before.

"Bo-ssun…" Himeko whispered.

To his surprise he even was blushing slightly. His hand went up to her cheek as his lightly outlined it with the tip of his fingers.

"You…baka," She whispered "You've probably bumped into me resulting in you being this close…"

"You really are indecisive!" Bossun complains

They look away from eachother for a long period of time. They don't separate their distance from eachother. For a moment Himeko looks to see is he's looking. Suddenly she can't see him. She still feels him though. But instead it was his body temperature, and something warm on her lips. Once her opened eyes fix themselves on what is in front of her, she notices that it was Bossun! Bossun was kissing her! His lips her soft and tender. His eyes were softly shut. And his hand pushed her to dissolve the distance between them. A sweet short kiss that ended in a few seconds or so. Once Bossun pulled away he opens his mouth to talk.

"I'll probably only be saying this once! SO LISTEN!" he begins. "_Iloveyou,_" Bossun says so quickly that she wasn't able to catch it. She was too stunned by the kiss. He leaves the clubroom to get to class. Himeko stayed there, for about an hour or two.


End file.
